


Egg Tending

by justbolts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Egg Laying, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbolts/pseuds/justbolts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp lays some eggs and devotedly looks after them.  Thundercracker is not impressed. </p><p>Author makes no excuses for this story and kindly asks potential readers to not take it too seriously or, at the very least, to mutually pretend that this didn't happen, especially not for three different parts.</p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-laying

**Author's Note:**

> Less a cohesive fic and more a series of increasingly silly drabbles.
> 
> The first (chapter 2) was written in response to [this sketch](http://pics.livejournal.com/spacehussy/pic/001x9t6y) by Space Hussy in a comment thread.
> 
> Other people requested drabbles of future and past scenes around the little comment fic, causing the ridiculousness to snowball from there. It's up to the reader to decide if seekers laying eggs is awesome or ridiculous.

There were some mechs that liked to say that Skywarp was stupid. Skywarp liked to say those mechs needed a punch in the face-plates.

Well, he didn't usually say that. He just punched them. Or shoved them, or rigged their berth to collapse, or set them on fire, or something. It depended on his mood. Not that this always stopped them from saying it, but that just went to show who the real idiots were, didn't it?  

Anyway. He wasn't stupid. He knew what he needed to know and was good at what he needed to be good at. There was just a ton of unimportant slag out there that wasn't worth figuring out, or thinking about, or getting his processors into a knot over. That's what Thundercracker liked to do and look where it got him. Being all gloomy and annoyed all the time. Yeck.

But sometimes, not very often, but sometimes, he had a moment when he looked around and realized he'd missed something big. Something really big. 

Such a moment struck not long after he'd kicked Rumble half-way through a wall. He'd been heading to his quarters with the armload of materials he'd collected, when the the sawed-off little geek wandered by, gave one of his creepy grins, and said, "Hey Tons-of-fun, you  _swallowing_  Autolosers now that you can't hit 'em for slag?" 

Skywarp didn't normally think much about the insults he got. It was bad for his self-esteem. But for some reason, this one stuck around long after the satisfying crunch of Rumble's frame against the wall panels had faded. 

 _"...you swallowing Autolosers now that..."_  

It ran on a loop through his processor, connecting to memories of the last few megacycles. The recent, random cravings that have had him shoving whatever metals, ores, and alloys he could get his hands on into his mouth; stealing energon from fellow Decepticons because he could never seem to get enough; having to keep increasing his thruster output in order to get airborn. 

Now that he thought about it, all that stuff was kinda weird. 

 _"Hey, tons of fun..."_  

He dropped his armload in the only remaining open spot in the room - Thundercracker's desk - and got a good look down at himself. His frame was noticeably wider than it was supposed to be on the fronts and sides. Not just a little either; by several inches. Given the way he compacted his mass when in root-mode, he had to be carrying a _bunch_  of extra weight around to explain the size increase.  

Well, duh, he'd been eating a ton of metal lately. It had to have gone  _somewhere_. 

Pleased at making sense of that mystery, Skywarp began sorting his pile of materials, adding to the sizable collection he'd already put together. Some of it was real high quality stuff. Now he just needed to get it all arranged exactly the right way before the original owners realized it was missing. Skywarp frowned around the cluttered space. A strong, sudden sense of urgency gripped him. He needed arrange it somewhere easy to get in and out of, somewhere with a good view of the door, somewhere that... 

Skywarp stopped again, baffled. Arranged the right way for  _what_? He wasn't one to question his impulses, you know, ever, but between the weight, the eating, the energy drain, the frantic need to gather nest material---

 Everything aligned in his processor at once and connected to a long-ago learned bit of data.

 "Oh!" Skywarp said out loud. He looked down at his expanded frame, at the balls of baling wire he was holding. "Oh. I'm having eggs." By the next orn, at that, if those new alerts were to be believed. 

Right. He probably should've noticed that one sooner.


	2. Post-laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, spherical objects! Where did they come from?
> 
> Author asks this question somewhat rhetorically and invites potential readers to imagine the actual process of emergence on their own, as author has chosen not to reveal or even ponder said details, and/or mutually pretend that this didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original comment-fic.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker said in the tight, strained way that meant he was about to do that 'I'm going to use my processor a lot and make everything way hard' thing of his, "What are you going to do with all these eggs?"

Do?

Skywarp stared at Thundercracker in confusion and when that got him no answers, he looked around the room itself. Well, he'd already built the nest -- which had turned out perfect, by the way, and it'd be nice if Thundercracker would notice considering Skywarp spent just megacycles searching through the ship and the other Decepticons' personal belongings for the right materials. He'd put the nest in the perfect place to be able to guard the door (which turned out to be where Thundercracker's desk used to be) and even had emergency heaters on hand, in case something happened to the ship's environmental controls. 

Thundercracker was watching him expectantly.

"I'll... I'll sit here," he said and shuffled into his spot in the nest to demonstrate, "And make sure they stay warm. And - and shoot anyone who comes in to try and take them." What else did you do with eggs, anyway?

Thundercracker's expression shifted into the one that meant Skywarp was missing something really, really important.

Skywarp wracked his processor frantically. "Oh!" He perked up. "And you'll get me energon so I don't run out or have to leave the nest!"

Instead of rewarding Skywarp's cleverness, Thundercracker asked in a voice somehow even tighter than before, "And when they hatch?"

"...hatch?" Skywarp asked uncertainly.

"Yes, eggs do that. Then we'll having hatchlings. Lots of them. And when that happens, you'll ---?"

Slaggit, he hated when Thundercracker asked him trick questions like that.

He looked down at the eggs. Counted them. Looked around the room. Thought about it.

"--- get them their own rooms?"


	3. Post-hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was bound to happen. Why would seeker hatchlings stay in their eggs anyway?
> 
> Author reminds potential readers that this question exists for silly reasons that aren't worth going into, but assures potential readers that they are free to imagine that seeker hatchlings do exist and are in the habit being contained within eggs until, at some indeterminate point, they choose to emerge from said spherical abode.
> 
> And/or mutually pretend that this didn't happen.

There were eight hatchlings.   
  
This made sense, because there had been eight eggs too, but that didn't stop Skywarp from counting and recounting them every few minutes just to be sure. Mainly because hatchlings weren't very much like eggs, after all. They moved around too much.   
  
"I can't take much more of this, Skywarp," Thundercracker said.    
  
Skywarp wasn't sure what he was complaining about. He was just sitting on his berth, it wasn't like he was the one trying to convince five wigging, squirming, active hatchlings to stay in their nest.   
  
Wait, five? Where did... oh, there they were, under the berth, behind Thundercracker's legs. Now how was he supposed to get to them without the other five escaping?   
  
"There isn't enough room in here for us and them," Thundercracker went on. And he said Starscream whined a lot. He should be more worried about the hatchlings contemplating his turbines.   
  
"Sorry, Thundercracker, but I don't think your plan about getting them their own rooms is going to work," Skywarp said. He couldn't possibly keep track of all of them if they were spread out like that.   
  
Thundercracker paused and then covered his face. "Of course not. What was I thinking."   
  
"That's what I want to know," Skywarp said. He gauged the distance between the nest and the berth. Maybe if he....   
  
He snagged the blue hatchling that was trying to make a break for it and tried to pin down the lot of them with one leg. That way, he could stretch himself out along the floor and get the three from under the berth. This seemed to work for two seconds until one of the pinned hatchlings let out a unhappy squall that clearly meant it was dying and Skywarp had to stop to check over each of them in sudden panic.   
  
"What the slag are you--" Thundercracker asked. He cut off with a surprised sound.   
  
Skywarp look up in time to see Thundercracker hauling the three hatchlings out from underneath him. "Be careful!"   
  
That got him one of Thundercracker's looks. "I'm not going to hurt them, 'Warp," Thundercracker said dryly.   
  
The three tumbled together into his lap, giggling, babbling, whining, and getting their little digits on every bit of Thundercracker's armor they could reach. Something in Thundercracker's expression shifted, becoming a look Skywarp hadn't ever seen on him before.   
  
Now, Skywarp wasn't a mushy mech and he'd hunt down and punch anyone who'd suggested otherwise, but watching Thundercracker with three of his hatchlings gave Skywarp a feeling in his spark that was decidedly warmer than his usual happy "making Autobot's lives a misery" feeling. It was... kind of nice. Maybe if he got the other four hatchlings up on the berth, the two of them together could --   
  
Wait, four!?   
  
Skywarp jolted up. "Thundercracker, I'm missing one! Where did --"   
  
The door to their quarters slid open. Starscream stood in the doorway, a hatching dangling from his hand and chewing contentedly on two of his digits.   
  
"Clearly," their commander drawled, "We need to have a discussion."


End file.
